


All You Need is Love

by KokoKitsune



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kurt, M/M, Pining Blaine, Top Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKitsune/pseuds/KokoKitsune
Summary: Based off the prompt: Blaine calls Kurt up one evening and Blaine spills that he has a crush on Sam, Kurt feels jealous but he lets it go since he has no right anymore, but he assumes that when he visits Blaine wont like Sam anymore and he lets his jealously take over and starts insulting Sam and Blaine. Blaine calls him out on it and they fight.It takes place between 4x17 and 4x22





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. This is my first Klaine smut and I just.. I hate myself? But at the same time I'm mostly happy with how it turned out. At first I had a totally different situation in mind but it turned into this loving smut and I'm okay with that. It definitely frayed from the original prompt but hey, whatever. I'm trying to get through all these prompts I've written myself but as I keep writing I keep getting more so I'll definitely be posting more Klaine! I also used the episode air dates as a base to the the time of year it was in the series because I didn't know what the actual timeline was.

When it came down to it, Blaine was frustrated. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was still in the self-loathing phase and now that he had feelings for Sam it was worse. Sam was straight for god's sake! 

Blaine wasn't going to be one of those gay guys who pine over straight men. As he told Tina, he wasn't a 'predatory gay' and he meant it. Sam was his best friend... who he of course happened to have feelings for. 

Blaine Anderson was falling for a straight man, and hard. 

Maybe this was just a rebound because Kurt wasn't here nor was he taking him back. If he would ever take him back. Now he spirals back into the self-hating pit of despair he keeps digging himself. 

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts as his phone started vibrating furiously against his leg, the tune of Come What May from Moulin Rouge started blaring from his phone. 

Kurt. That was Kurt. 

Fumbling around he quickly swiped to answer the call, as he greeted his ex, maybe a little too enthusiastically.  

"H-Hey Kurt! It's so good to hear your voice right now you have no idea. Everything has been crazy and I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk in so long! So how's everything in New York? Things here are-" 

"Blaine." Kurt cut him off as he realized he was rambling. His voice sounded a little exasperated but he could hear the fondness in his voice. God it was nice to hear happiness in his tone when he talked to Blaine. 

After they met for Christmas (thank god for Burt), the two had a regular schedule of calling and talking to each other again. They had a heart to heart about what happened with Eli and finally made up, though Kurt wouldn't get back together with him (for obvious reasons he's not upset about.) He understands that Kurt needs his space, he's honestly so lucky to even have his friendship at this point. 

"Blaine?" Shit. He got lost in his thoughts again and he fumbled to recover. 

"Ah, sorry. I was lost in my thoughts again." Blaine's knew his voice sounded tired, but he couldn't help it. He was emotionally exhausted and maybe he could talk to Kurt about it? 

"Is everything okay Blaine? You sound tired." Aha, perfect opening. Blaine let out a long sigh and Kurt remained silent as he waited for Blaine to speak. 

"It's... complicated. You know how close I've become to Sam recently? He's helped me through most of my self-loathing when you wouldn't talk to me, for good reasons I might add. I'm not upset with you or anything don't worry I just... Uh, sorry I'm rambling again.. But I.. I may or may not have romantic feelings for Sam now and it's just really taking a toll on my mental health. I know I can't have him Kurt. I know it I just.. For some reason I can't stop thinking about it." 

The line was silent for a good few minutes after Blaine finished. He could hear the faint breathing of Kurt so he knew he hadn't been hung up on.  

"Kurt?" He was answered with a sigh from the other side. For a second he entertained the idea that maybe Kurt was jealous but he shot it down as quickly as it came. Kurt had no romantic interest in him anymore. He'd messed that up and Kurt made that clear. 

"U-Um sorry. It was a lot to take in. I-I don't know what to say Blaine. You could always tell him and get that closure? I know for a fact that if you keep ignoring things that they are just going to get worse. Isabelle was the reason I called you on Thanksgiving and I am so glad I did. I'm sure Sam will take it like a grain of salt, he's not that type of person and you know that. If anything you could always sing to him? Didn't you say you were doing guilty pleasures this week for Glee? Sing him something." Blaine was nibbling his lip throughout the advice. Kurt was 100% right. Sam would probably crack jokes about it if anything. 

"Maybe I will. Thanks Kurt. You're the best. Did you need anything? I'm not the best on soul-saving advice but I can try." That earned him a chuckle from Kurt, he seriously missed him. All he longed was to see Kurt's smile again. It'd only been a few months since he'd seen him last but he still missed him like crazy. 

"Hey.. are you visiting anytime soon? I miss you." Blaine hadn't meant to let his feelings out but what's done is done. He relished in the hitched breath he heard from the other man.  

"I will be coming back at the beginning of May for my dad's test results but I can't come any earlier due to school and the time I'm forced to take off... I'm sorry I can't come sooner. I miss you too." Blaine's heart soared and he tried to push it away but it overtook him. 

"That's only about a month away! I can't wait! Regionals are also that week so it'd be so cool if you could come! I've been making sure your dad keeps up on his diet's and all his hospital meetings. I'm almost positive everything will be fine!" Blaine couldn't keep the unbridled joy out of his words. 

"Yeah, I sure hope so. Thank you again, for keeping an eye out for him. I know Finn's at college and Carol is always working to keep up on his bills so it really means a lot to my family and I."  

The duo talked on the phone for another two hours before they realized how late it was. "Oh! I have to homework to do before class tomorrow! Thank you for listening to me Kurt, I really mean it!" Kurt agreed about the homework statement and the phone call ended. 

Both Kurt and Blaine felt a little lighter after the phone call. 

Blaine grabbed his bag and pulled his homework out and eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

\--- 

Kurt was panicking and he couldn't help it. He was falling for Blaine again and it scared him. He knew it was a bad idea because Blaine apparently couldn't handle the long distance relationship and he didn't know if he'd be able to deal with it either, knowing Blaine had cheated on him once. 

After the phone call he ended up pacing his room. It didn't help that his mind was screaming at him to take Blaine again because of this whole Sam ordeal. In his sane mind he knew that there was no way Sam would ever like Blaine back because he is 101% straight but in the dark part of his mind he saw Sam as a potential threat now. 

At least it was Sam, who he knew was good hearted and kind. If it had been Sebastian or god forbid, Hunter, he would have lost it. Sure, Sebastian had done a 360 but he wouldn't hesitate to throw it in Kurt's face. Kurt also didn't doubt that he'd end up hurting Blaine more than anything. 

Hunter on the other hand, he'd only heard of from Blaine and from the sounds of it the guy was worse than Sebastian on his bad days. Though he doubted Blaine could ever have feelings for them due to past events that have happened. 

His heart was racing a mile a minute along with his brain and it was moments like this he wished he had Mercedes nearby. Rachel was wonderful but she was a firm believer in 'never-ever-get-back-with-Blaine-Anderson' and Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to follow that anymore. 

Pulling his phone out he decided to give it a whirl as he dialed one of his best friend's numbers. The phone had rang out three times and Kurt was about to hang-up when a confident voice answered. 

"Hey hun! What's up? If you're calling this late something must be up?" Wow. He never realized how much he missed Mercedes until now.  

"Sort of? I-I don't know anymore. I have a lot to get off my chest and I need some advice but you can't tell anyone about this. Especially not Rachel until it's out and about okay?" Mercedes agreed quickly, obviously read to hear about the turmoil that is Kurt Hummel's life. 

Kurt explained how he is falling for Blaine again, which Mercedes just sighed at, and how he just found out that Blaine was crushing on Sam, causing Mercedes to bust out laughing. He wished it was a joke too, but Kurt knew that dreamy tone of voice. He first heard it when he found out about Jeremiah who worked at GAP and then when Blaine would talk to him or about him. Once Mercedes was filled in the line was once again quiet for a moment (that seemed to be happening a lot to him.) 

"Oh honey. I think the advice you gave Blaine was perfect. I doubt he's completely over you and Sam's just a pretty face who is helping him. Obviously nothing with come from it but if you're that worried about why don't you head back early and just help them out with getting ready for regionals? Mr. Shue actually asked Mike and I to come back and help them get ready. I'm sure he would love if you came too! Also, I'm sure he'll be over Sam by then so you can pounce." Kurt could hear the fondness in her voice and he was suddenly glad he called her. 

"I would love to help, if Mr. Shue was alright with it as well!" Mercedes was almost positive, as was he, that Mr. Shue would be ecstatic at another talent helping out. Kurt had a smile on his face as he hung up and later booked his flight back to Lima. 

He was going to surprise Blaine and hopefully solidify their relationship again. 

\--- 

Time had flown by and Blaine couldn't believe it was mid-April already. He'd opened up to Glee club, singing Against All Odds (Take a Look at me now) as his guilty pleasure. He played it off as being about Kurt but Sam ambushed him later and the two talked it out. 

Unfortunately he still had those lingering feelings for him, even after being turned down but it was in the back of his mind. Right now, Kurt was at the forefront of his mind. He should be arriving in a few weeks and he was bouncing in anticipation. 

Blaine had a bounce in his step as he walked into the choir room, giving Sam and Tina a bright smile as he plopped between them. As the room filled up he felt the tension between Ryder and Unique and there seemed to be something weird with Kitty and Artie. 

He felt bad for both of them, Unique having her own issues and for Ryder because he had been cat fished of all things. It was awkward and Blaine was about to speak up when Mr. Shue walked in with a smile on his face. At least someone other than him was in a good mood.  

The bell rang and Mr. Shue got straight to the point about regionals. "Alright everyone! I have a few special guests this week to help us prepare for regionals! Let's give a warm welcome to alumni Mercedes Jones! She's currently working in LA on her new album!" Mercedes walking into the room with her hair perfectly curled and her hands in the air as everyone cheered her entrance. 

"Hello lovelies!" She gave a small bow as she hugged everyone and went to stand behind their teacher.  

"Next we have... Mike Chang! He's going to help us choreograph for regionals!" Mike walked in and began to do his trademark dancing as Tina couldn't help but scoff at. Blaine rubbed his hand down her back in comfort. Mike took his spot next to Mercedes and then Mr. Shue looked directly at him as he spoke, 

"Our next guest was pretty unexpected but he's welcome none-the-less! Kurt Hummel!" Blaine watched in shock as Kurt came in, dressed in a yellow button up with a blue scarf tied around his neck. He also wore tight gray pants that really made his ass pop. 

Kurt did a cute little twirl and Blaine had to force himself not to ogle his ass. Blaine immediately stood up with the others and was the first to wrap Kurt in a strong hug. He's pretty sure he startled Kurt, judging from the way he froze up for a moment before wrapped his arms (did he get buffer?) around Blaine and squeezing back before going to the next person. 

Blaine had to admit he was a little disappointed at the shortness of their hug when Kurt had been wrapped around Tina for a good few minutes. He watched as Kurt awkwardly gave Sam a hug (did he seem tense around him?) but he put the thought at the back of his head due to the unbridled joy of seeing Kurt sooner. 

Class seemed to drag on and he could feel Kurt's eyes flitting between him and Sam and then it hit him. He never explained what happened between them to Kurt due to the two of them getting super busy. They could go out to coffee, for old times' sake. 

As school finally ended Blaine rushed to his locker, smiling when he saw Kurt leaning against it casually. He came up from behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, refraining from kissing his neck as Kurt squeaked before being let go. 

Kurt's face had a slight flush to it and Blaine just wanted to kiss his lips and never let him go. "Hey handsome. What brings you here?" He knew he was shamelessly flirting but he couldn't help it. Kurt just smiled and punched his shoulder lightly. 

"Did.. Did you want to go get some coffee?" Kurt's voice seemed nervous as he looked down and Blaine reached out, gently nudging Kurt's chin up as they made eye contact. 

"Of course I would. I have so much to tell you!" He watched as Kurt visibly tensed up and shoved everything in his locker. What was Kurt so afraid of? He seemed to be expecting something bad to come of the conversation and he so badly wanted to kiss the frustration away from his ex-lover. 

But he couldn't; and that stung more than he could say. 

The two quietly left the school and ended up at a table silently sipping their coffee waiting for the other to start. Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine took that as his cue to start. "So you know how I had that... dilemma last time we talked?" Kurt nodded and so he continued. 

"Well I took your advice and ended up singing to Sam and he came to me and we talked it out. We're just friends, obviously." Kurt seemed to relax at that but he tried to ignore it. 

"He was actually really cool about it, just like you said he would be. The only problem is that I'm still kind of crushing on him and it's so wrong. I-I don't want to like him Kurt, I really don't. I know that I'll never get anywhere with him so why is my brain doing this to me?" Blaine put his face in his hands and sighed heavily. 

"We should go." Kurt's voice was clipped and he looked up in surprise. Kurt's features were... tense? He wasn't sure how to describe it, but he somehow made Kurt upset. The man in question abruptly stood up and marched out the door with his coffee, Blaine scrambling to catch up to him. 

"Hey! Kurt what's going on? Did I do something?" Blaine was slightly trailing behind Kurt as he walked with a newfound purpose. He was baffled. What the hell did he do now? All he mentioned was Sam, Kurt couldn't be upset about that could he? 

"Was it something I said? About Sam?" Saying his name made Kurt stop in his tracks before turning around with a frown on his face. His arms were crossed and he was seemingly shaking. 

"Yes Blaine. It's about Sam. I told you nothing will happen so you need to get over yourself and stop!" What? "I can't believe you're still crushing on a straight guy! He's straight Blaine. He won't like you! Just stop playing this game with yourself. What's so good about him? Is it because he has giant lips? Of course you're attracted to the one guy you can't have. I'm just so.. so.. Ugh! I don't even know!"  

Blaine was baffled. What was Kurt going on about? He had no right to treat Blaine this way, regardless of their past relationship. "Kurt what the hell? You have no right to talk to me like that. I have free reign of who I like since the person I'm head over heels for doesn't want me!" Blaine felt his own anger rising as took a step closer to Kurt. 

Kurt wouldn't back down from the challenge as he stood taller. "I'm not the one who cheated on the person they supposedly are 'head over heels' for." Kurt had tears in his eyes as he did a 180 and stormed off, leaving Blaine stunned. 

Great. Now he felt like shit once again. Without a second thought he took off after Kurt, who kept his gaze forward. He knew Kurt was crying without a doubt, the unshed tears in his eyes spoke enough. 

"Kurt!" Blaine finally caught up, out of breath as he grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him into the nearby alley. He loosened his grip as soon as he could but he refused to let go, just in case Kurt tried to book it again. 

Looking up, Kurt had steady tears rolling down his face and Blaine felt a knife stab and twist itself into his heart again. "Kurt I'm so.. I'm so sorry and I don't know how to make it up to you. Please. Please tell me what I can do for you." He brought his other hand up and gently wiped away his tears. 

Kurt sniffled a little as he bit his lip, looking shyly away from Blaine. The words came out barely audible as he whispered. "Let me stop loving you..." Blaine's hand froze on Kurt's cheek as he stepped closer, only inches away. He could feel Kurt's ragged breath on his face. 

"I can't... I can't do it Blaine. I'm so jealous of Sam even though it's impossible and jealousy is a bitch and it's made me hurt you and I just... I just don't want to hurt anymore." Blaine's breath hitched as he hesitantly closed the distance between them. 

As soon as their lips touched, Blaine felt like he could fly (even if these weren't ideal circumstances) and his heart picked up as Kurt's lips moved slightly against his. "I love you Kurt, forever and always. I can't even begin to make up to the pain I've brought you but.. I need you to know that you're number one for me. Always. You're it for me. If I can't have you then I'd gladly die alone just in case there was that possibility." 

Kurt had begun to cry again and Blaine leaned in to kiss the tears away. Kurt let out a wet chuckle through his tears as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. 

Their lips moved together in unison and Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's bottom lip before he was allowed access. He felt like a man drinking water after being lost in the desert for days. Kurt was his newly found oasis.  

Kurt groaned and ground his hips against Blaine's before breaking the kiss and feeling Blaine's lips on his neck. "B-Blaine.. My place.." He was able to groan out and Blaine felt his heart rate picking up as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led the way to his house. 

Burt and Carole apparently wouldn't be home for a few hours so as Kurt fumbled with the lock Blaine's hands were roaming his body. Once the door was pushed open the two stumbled inside before Blaine ended up pushing Kurt against the wall, grinding their hips together, both moaning in unison.  

Kurt's hands were roaming as they began to unbutton Blaine's shirt. He pulled away quickly, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him downstairs before going to town on his clothes. Soon enough, they were both down to their underwear and Blaine was about to push Kurt back on the bed but soon found the man on his knees. 

Fuck he was beautiful. Those beautiful glasz eyes looking up at him as his cheeks flushed. Blaine nodded as Kurt pulled his underwear down quickly, sighing as his erection bobbed out. Kurt hesitantly grabbed it, giving him a few short tugs to fully harden it.  

"Fuck Kurt yes.." It had been so long since he had Kurt's hands on him and it was delicious. His hand found its way into Kurt's hair as he lightly tugged on it, causing Kurt to groan. All of a sudden there was a wet warmth surrounding his cock and he cursed before looking down at Kurt. 

Blaine almost came right then. Kurt looked so perfect with his wonderful lips wrapped around his cock. He couldn't help but thrust his hips a little, though he was careful not to force it down his throat. 

Kurt let out another moan and the vibrations were almost too much for him. So he started thrusting into Kurt's mouth, knowing that turned the man on even more. His grip was tight in his hair and he just reveled in the sensation of Kurt's mouth wrapped around him. 

Soon enough he felt himself edging closer and closer to the end and he needed Kurt in more ways than this. He pulled his dick out with a pop and Kurt was just sitting there with his eyes closed. How could he be so fucking beautiful? 

Kurt opened his eyes as Blaine pulled him up, pushing him back on the bed as he crawled over him and began to kiss him like a man on a mission. His hand trailed down Kurt's chest as he tweaked one nipple, then the other and continued lower. 

Blaine pulled Kurt's underwear off with precision as he slowly ground their erections together. He broke the kiss to suck a hickey on Kurt's neck and Blaine would never forget the sounds he was making Kurt create. It was all him. No one else, Kurt was his. 

"Kurt.. Fuck, love you.. Lube?" His words melded together and Kurt blindly searched his bedside table next to him before placing a cool bottle in his hand.  

"Blaine.. Blaine I.. I need you. Please. Love you, love you, love you." 

Blaine let out a groan at Kurt's needy words. They belonged together and no one could convince him otherwise. He popped the cap open and spread the cool liquid on his fingers before gently prodding one inside of Kurt. 

"Fuck you're tight baby." He slowly eased the finger in and out before Kurt was asking for more. Blaine made sure to go slow and easy because no matter how much he wanted to get to the end product, he wasn't going to hurt Kurt. 

So when Kurt was yelling at him to just 'stick his dick in already' it was hard to him to resist. When Blaine felt that he was ready he grabbed the condom Kurt grabbed and quickly put it on before slicking himself up with lube as well. 

Blaine lowered himself and nudged the tip inside Kurt very slowly. Kurt tensed up at the intrusion but relaxed a moment later and Blaine took the cue to push in a little more. This continued until Blaine was fully sheathed in Kurt. 

"You're perfect Kurt. So perfectly mine." He leaned over and sucked another hickey into his skin before taking his lips again as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and the two created a slow rhythm before Kurt got impatient. 

"Blaine I'm not fragile. Fuck me already." Blaine nodded before he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing Kurt's eyes to widen but before he could recover Blaine was continuously slamming into him. 

Blaine and Kurt let out a litany of curses as the headboard was slamming against the wall and not a moment later Blaine reached down and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock as began to stroke it in time with their thrusts. 

Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to warn Blaine, "I-I'm gunna-" He leaned up and bit the junction between Blaine's shoulder and neck as he came all over Blaine's hand and his stomach. 

Blaine continued his tortuous pace and just when it was getting borderline painful because of the sensitivity Blaine thrust one more time before screwing his eyes shut and coming inside Kurt. 

He sat there for a moment before collapsing on Kurt's chest, despite the sticky situation there. Once he passed the orgasm euphoria he slid out of Kurt and rolled off him. He pulled the condom off, tying it shut and tossing it in the garbage (at least he hopes it landed in the garbage.)  

"Wow." 

"You got that right." 

"We should.. clean up. Shower with me?" Blaine got up and extended his hand to Kurt who took it, being pulled in his embrace. The two shared light kisses on the way to the shower and in the shower as well. 

Once they were cleaned up they both got dressed lightly, Blaine borrowing one of Kurt's tank tops. They didn't know when the parents would be home and that'd be an awkward sight to walk in on (Blaine didn't want to deal with Burt's possible wrath.) 

The two laid down together and snuggled under the covers.  

"Are we okay?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck softly until Kurt turned around and faced him. Their foreheads touching as Kurt just nodded slowly. 

"We're more than okay."


End file.
